Unexpected Visitors
by Kittendreamz
Summary: Married and free from the curse, Kyou comes home to find a few unexpected surprises awaiting him when Tohru discovers some exciting news.


**Unexpected Visitors**

Hands buried deep within the confines of his pockets, Sohma Kyou kicked a large clump of dirt blocking his path, watching the debris spread out as he followed the familiar, beaten down trail home. Tree's surrounded him on either side, a light breeze ruffling his hair as he walked in silence.

Work had been tiring, not that _work_ didn't always wear you out a little bit, but a surprise visit from Haru had not been what Kyou would have considered a great day, especially when it had been on the job. It was bad enough having the kids' ogling over his hair color, and style, but they grew more distracted in the presence of the former ushi.

Gaudy as usual, Haru's style hadn't changed much in the past year, and his 'cool', laid back personality cast the students into admiration. Kyou didn't see what was so 'cool' about him, especially when he showed up unexpectedly, and gave the students private advice when he happened to step outside for a moment.

Getting spray rocketed by the hose used to wash off the tanami mats was **not** something he would enjoy in the hot weather. _Damn it, why do they gotta tease me like that?_ Just because he was no longer cursed, did _not _mean he was going to enjoy water any more now, than he did back then.His white haired cousin had simply shrugged after the kids gleefully hosed him down, explaining that he looked 'hot' in the afternoon sun, and thought a nice spray in the hose would help refresh him. At least this time he hadn't shown up with his newly wed wife. The _last _person he wanted to deal with was _Isuzu_.

With a sigh Kyou raked a hand through his hair. The day hadn't been particularly rough, and he enjoyed his work. Shortly after graduation, Shishou had given him paid work as an instructor at the dojo. One day, when his father was ready to retire, he'd inherit the dojo himself. Right now he was satisfied though. He'd never dreamed that inheriting the dojo would be an option for him. He would probably have laughed in anyone's face a year in a half ago if they would have even suggested it. Things had changed since then though.

Suddenly feeling a little brighter, and like an idiot because even the tiniest thought about her could set his heart racing anew, he looked up through the braches of the trees, a content expression settled over his face. All he wanted was to get back home—to Tohru.

A year now they had been married, and Kyou counted each and every single day with her the greatest blessing of his life. Even after all that time, he sometimes still found himself in disbelief. Every moment he spent with her he felt grateful. He knew he was the luckiest man alive to have her.

He didn't _need_ his family reminding him all the time.

Like _every _day, and every _minute_.

Growling in agitation he shoved his hands back into his pockets. More than anyone he knew he had never deserved a person like her in his life, someone who would forgive and accept him so completely the way she had. She was his savior, his precious Tohru.

The first few months of their marriage hadn't been easy, and had been a large adjustment for the two of them. They hadn't married right away either, though he had proposed not three days after his curse had broken.

After years of denying himself her, telling himself that it was wrong, and he was the worst sort of person, and damned to hell for having feelings for _her_, above all people, suddenly being allowed the fruit that seemed so far out of his grasp….he didn't want to share her with anyone, becoming extremely possessive.

Hell, he was _still_ possessive of her.

Tohru was the one light within his life, and he'd be damned if he had to share her with the entire world—except he did—reluctantly. He could never take her away from her friends and 'family', knowing that would upset her too much. Sharing Tohru time had been a bit of an issue though.

Suppressing the urge to thoroughly thump any person who interrupted their alone time had been a huge accomplishment.

Since their marriage he hadn't grown much better, but he knew how much his family and friends adored her, and wanted to see her too. Despite that, Kyou had been grateful when they had gotten a place to themselves, or more correctly, when they had been given a house all their own.

Graduation and their marriage walked hand in hand. The best present that damned inu had ever given him was moving out of the house the day after the ceremony, and before the wedding.

Kyou had been more than happy to help gleefully pack Shigure's books, and rid the house of them once and for all. He'd remained at the house until graduation, before moving back into the Sohma Estate.

Yuki had done the opposite, and instead headed outside the Sohma house, and in an apartment of his own in the city until school started, and he began attending university. The rat's departure had been somewhat of a relief for the former neko, even despite the difference in their relationship.

Having lived his whole life placing all the blame, all the wrongs he had experienced on Yuki in an effort to lesson the pain for him, had been a difficult change. He didn't hate Yuki, and he didn't think he ever truly had. He had been the excuse Kyou used to live with his _own_ past actions, and the crimes he had committed in his life.

Both boys had reached some level of understanding the night Yuki had thoroughly kicked his ass for wallowing in self-pity and blame, instead of visiting the love of his life in the hospital. The nezumi was still as sarcastic as hell, but they put up with each other fair enough.

The truth was the nezumi's presence still sometimes caused Kyou to feel uncomfortable.

Having spent his entire life feeling inferior was a difficult emotion to overcome, and he felt especially possessive of Tohru in the times that he visited. Yuki had, whether he meant to or not, taken everything Kyou had most loved or wanted to be in life—except Tohru. It didn't matter that Yuki had claimed to have wanted to have been _him,_ a fact that still left him baffled. Instinct was instinct, and the slight jealousy that arose each time he saw Tohru and _that guy_ together couldn't be helped.

Kyou hadn't mourned once the day those two moved out of the house. Tohru had cried for days.

The sun suddenly beat down into Kyou's eyes, and he blinked as he stepped into the clearing leading up to the house. It had to be about three 'o' five. He was running a little behind today, after taking extra time at the dojo to dry off.

He never wore watches, disliking the feel of one around his wrist. After his curse had broken, he'd torn the bracelet from his wrist, the happiest day of his life. Being completely free had taken some getting used to. Now he didn't like any restrictions at all.

Glancing at the side of the house, Kyou eyed the flower garden Tohru had planted as he approached the steps along with the mini strawberry patch she had some distance further away. She faithfully tended both, some how keeping all her plants well tended. Kyou had no idea how she knew anything about gardening, but she did a good job of it. He guessed he should not have been surprised. It was Tohru. She loved to nurture and help things grow.

He liked it because it made her happy. And because each time she knelt down to tend to the flowers he got a nice view of-

_God, I'm a pervert. _

Kyou had thought before their marriage he was turning into a perverted old man. The simplest things put his blood racing, his heart pumping a million miles per second. All she had to do was _blush_, and he was gone, lost completely in her. It hadn't helped each time she told him how happy she was to be '_together_', or how she held his hand and looked at him.

_Or the damned skirts,_ he thought defeated.

Now that Kyou was married to her, he knew for _sure_ that he was a dirty old man. It was all he could do to keep his hands off her sometimes, whether in the privacy of their own bedroom or in the middle of breakfast in the kitchen. Tohru made him feel like the weakest and strongest person alive.

He was glad to be home.

OoOoOoOoO

Scarcely able to believe the news, Tohru numbly exited the bathroom, dazed with shock as she slowly stepped out into the hallway, her brown eyes fixed ahead of her but not really seeing anything. The last fifteen minutes had stretched into eternity, almost taking longer than last time, and Tohru felt stunned upon learning the truth. She almost couldn't believe it, except that she had been suspicious all week. The signs had been everywhere.

Hands shaking, she bit her bottom lip nervously, her feet automatically drawing her to the baby's room. She wasn't trembling out of fear, though she felt a great deal apprehensive. It was only two thirty. That meant she had another half an hour to wait before her husband got home.

She hadn't voiced any of her suspicions to Kyou. _How am I going to tell him?_ A bundle of excited, nervous energy, Tohru walked to the baby's crib and gazed down lovingly at her daughters face. It wasn't bad news, just surprising. She hadn't at all prepared herself for the possibility.

"Miharu, I think you'll be happy by the surprise," she spoke gently to her daughter, softly running a hand along the sleeping baby's face. "It's going to be a big change." Tohru couldn't help but smile.

Miharu was now seven months old, and seemed to be growing more with each day. She'd turned into quite the daddy's girl, giggling and cueing softly each time her father held her. If Tohru didn't know any better, she'd say she was flirting.

Out of the two of them, Miharu seemed to take more after her father. It was obvious now, what color her hair would be. The reddish orange roots shone up at her brightly and she was incredibly active for a baby her age. Kyou was already looking for a child's koji. Tohru thought he meant to start her martial arts training the moment she could walk on two feet. She giggled.

He was an incredibly loving and doting father.

_He'll be happy, don't you think, mom? _

Silently tip-toeing out of the baby's room, Tohru walked cross the hall to the main bedroom, the one she shared with Kyou. The house was certainly large enough, there were several bedrooms. Sometimes Tohru thought it felt empty.

When both Yuki and Shigure moved out, it had been an adjustment getting used to the quiet. No longer needing to get up early to make breakfast, and taking care of the other two males had been hard for her at first.

Yuki in particular she had called often the first few weeks he had disappeared from their home, making sure that he was getting enough to eat, and offering her help. She had nearly driven Kyou up the wall. He had reminded her often that it wasn't as though Yuki hadn't made the decision to live in an apartment on his own, and that he did have a girlfriend who cared about him as well. She supposed she was just overly protective.

By the time the baby had come, things had mellowed out nicely. She was happy, often they visited, or were visited by their family, and she couldn't ask for any more living with Kyou and Miharu. They were her reasons for living.

"Ahhh, Mom, I wish he would get home early!" Padding across the room to her bed she sat down, nervous excitement radiating off her in waves. She wanted to talk, and keeping it bottled up inside, even after just learning, was driving her insane. Wringing her hands, she anxiously tried to sit quiet and still and wait for Kyou's return.

Except she couldn't.

Immediately standing up once more, Tohru nervously paced the room, biting her bottom lip as she tried to suppress the feelings stirring within her stomach.

_Two forty-two. _She still had eighteen more minutes to go.

"I…I just need to find a way to preoccupy myself!" Determination stole across Tohru's features. That was it…she would just find something to do to pass the time.

_Easier said than done. _She had finished all the chores, and although Tohru enjoyed cleaning, she wasn't particularly in the mood to do that right now. Not when her mind was still spinning.

_I still have to find a way to tell him. _

Standing up straight, Tohru tried to calm her nerves, closing her eyes as she prepared herself. _This is it. Kyou is right there. He's just gotten home, what are you going to say?_

"Kyou-kun!"

_What?! How could you already mess it up? _Opening her eyes in surprise, Tohru looked at herself across the room in their vanity mirror. _If you're going to talk about something so important, you shouldn't add the honorific. _

Since the day they were married, Tohru tried to drop formalities, a more personal, intimate gesture on her part for Kyou. It was something she had never done for anyone else. They always spoke openly, all pretenses and formalities dropped in the privacy of their bed, or when being especially close with one another.

That didn't mean she didn't slip from time to time. When overly excited or nervous she often fell back into old habits, calling him 'Kyou-kun". He never minded though. He always accepted her. She knew that around him, the only person she ever needed to be was _Tohru_, and it was that person that made him happiest.

A happy smile brightened her face. _I love him so much. _

But she still had to figure out what to say.

Struggling to wipe the silly grin from her face, Tohru stared at her reflection resolutely, bound and determined to get things right the second time around. Stepping forward, hands folded before her, Tohru looked herself in the eye.

"Kyou, welcome home. There's something I need to tell you…"

_That sounds way too solemn. He's going to think something is wrong._

Sighing, Tohrusank back down on her bed. It was no use. Even if she practiced, she'd probably get it wrong when she finally got to see his face. He always had that affect on her. He could make her so flustered. It seemed like the tiniest glance or whisper could set her blushing for hours. She sometimes wondered if he purposefully said things just to see her turn red.

_I should probably sort through a few of our closet boxes as I wait for Kyou-kun to get home then. _It was at least productive and much better than sitting still while she stewed in her own anxious thoughts. He would be home soon. She shouldn't be so selfish. Kyou was a busy person. He worked hard to take care of his family, and did a wonderful job.

_So…the boxes then!_

Wandering to their closet, Tohru slide open the door, brown eyes rising to the top shelf to focus on a string of boxes she had packed for Kyou to put away. They were items that, at the time they packed them, hadn't been needed, but probably would be now.

There had been a reason why _Kyou_ had been the one to put them away, besides wanting to help. The above shelf in their closet was much too high for _Tohru_ to reach.

Something as simple as a height issue certainly wasn't going to deter Tohru from her goal however. _My name wouldn't be Tohru Sohma if I gave in so easily! _When she put her mind to something, she didn't give up. _I'll just get a chair! _They had put one within the guest bedroom, Kyou's former room before both Shigure and Yuki had moved out.

There were still a few books on the wall, though none belonged to Shigure. Kyou had made sure the house was devoid of those. Tohru had wanted to keep one or two, never having read the novelist's work, but Kyou had been very adamant when he said 'no'.

Overall the room seemed unchanged, except for the computer sitting in the corner, collecting dust as probably the most unused item in their house.

Neither touched it, though Tohru was sure the computer had been an expensive gift. She just didn't have the slightest clue how to _use _the thing, and Kyou never went near it. Both had decided the guest bedroom was probably the best place for it, and if their company knew how to use the computer, then it at least had a purpose.

Stealing the computer chair from the guest room, Tohru hauled it back into her bedroom, heaving it through the door. _I must be really weak, if I think this thing is heavy_, she thought with a grunt as she placed it before their closet. _Kyou-kun makes it look so easy._ Catching her breath, she wiped her forehead with the back of her arm tiredly, before her brows creased. _Alright, boxes, here I come! _

Carefully holding onto the back, Tohru climbed slowly onto the hard, wooden chair, cautiously pulling herself up as she rose onto her feet. Turning to the closet, her eyes lit upon the first box, and she reached up to retrieve it. _I can't believe that I'm almost too short still._ She would need a couple items down.

Wrapping two hands around the cardboard material, Tohru leaned forward carefully on tip-toe in order to get a firm hold on the box. She felt herself wobbling slightly, her balance shaky as she had to lean so far up and forward to reach. Pulling, she clenched her teeth under the strenuous weight. "Come on…"

"Tohruuuuuu!"

Jumping, Tohru's eyes shot open wide, her balance abandoning her as her foot slipped on the edge of the chair. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt herself plummet backwards to the ground, the hold on the box within her hands suddenly disappearing. Snapping her eyes closed tight, Tohru prepared herself for the hard impact before she crashed to the ground.

"Tohru, are you alright?"

_H-huh?_ Tentatively peeking up through one set of eyelashes, Tohru was surprised to find a pair of gray eyes, framed by a handsome face and matching hair gazing down at her in concern

"Yu-Yuki-kun? How did-"

"Tohru! I'm so sorry! Did you hurt yourself at all? I didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay? You didn't hit anything, did you? We thought you might be home, so we let ourselves in after no one answered the door. We didn't mean to take you by surprise though. Are you alright? You're okay, right?"

Head turning to the side, Tohru blinked in surprise, fighting to calm her dazed mind as she tried to keep up with her second companions' dizzyingly fast speech. "Oh no, I'm all right Momiji-kun! Don't worry about me, I didn't hurt myself, I promise," she assured him, not wanting him to worry. "I didn't even hear you two at the door!"

"Momiji thought we should look for you inside," Yuki answered apologetically, a few tiny beads of sweat sprinkling his forehead as he carefully set her down. "I hope we're not intruding. We were just getting back from some business in town, and thought it would be nice to stop by and say hello."

"N-not at all!" Looking up at both the boys, Tohru smiled brightly genuinely happy to see them. "It's so wonderful to see you! Thank you so much for coming to visit me!" Tohru adored company, and both Momiji and Yuki were two of her dearest friends. "I'm so glad to see you both! I'm sorry if you came to see Miharu. I already put her down for her afternoon nap."

"Not at all, it's we who should be thanking you. It's all right. Was there something you were trying to get from the closet? Would you like some help?" Tohru watched as Yuki bent down to pick up the box she had dropped with ease, lifting it up into his arms.

"Yeah! Tohru, we can help. You shouldn't have to climb up there all alone. Stupid Kyou! Where is he anyway?"

"Oh, uhm.." Tohru started a bit weakly, a little overwhelmed with both their generosity, but thankful for their proffered help. "He's at work still. He should be home soon though." Looking between the two of them, she shot them both hesitantly grateful smiles. "I-if you don't mind…it would be very helpful, thanks!"

"Don't worry Tohru! We don't mind! You were trying to get boxes out of the closet?"

Nodding, Tohru quickly showed Yuki where to place the box he was holding, directing him toward the bed. "Yes, but" she laughed. "I was too short to reach them, so I had to get a chair."

Laughing in response, Yuki moved to the closet as Momiji scrambled up and onto the chair, already reaching for a box. "All right, we'll get them down for you. Do you want all of them, or are there only some in particular?"

"I guess all of them. I'm not sure which boxes only hold Miharu's things, so I'd like to sort through them all." There were several up there, and she hated for them to go through all the trouble, but the ones in the far back would be difficult for her to reach, and if what she had learned a few minutes ago was correct, then she didn't want to chance falling again. It was lucky that Yuki was there to catch her in the first place.

"Miharu's things?" Momiji asked curiously "Okay! Are you trying find clothes that were too big for her before, or deciding what to give away?"

She couldn't tell him.

Walking to the bed, Tohru blushed, opening up the box Yuki had carefully set down. "Oh no, it's nothing like that." Truth be told she'd felt herself too emotionally attached to the garments Miharu had already out grown, unable to give any of them away. Kyou had seemed just as reluctant to let them go.

Pulling out a light blue shirt, she tenderly began to sort the clothing. "It's just that, well…I'd like to be prepared."

OoOoOoOoO

Shoving open the front door, Kyou slipped off his shoe's as he walked into the house, his eyes flipping up to the clock resting on the wall. _Three ten, not too late. _He tried to get home early on Tuesdays. His students took morning classes, so his afternoons were normally free to do whatever he liked with Tohru.

Once the baby had come, she had stopped working at the daycare she had found work at in order to take care of Miharu, and that was how he liked it. She didn't _need _to work when he could easily support them. She had already worked more than she ever had to for a life time. Although he supposed if she really wanted to, taking care of children made her happy, even if they were someone else's kids.

"I'm home!"

He breathed in a sigh of relief. It felt good to be home. Just being in _their_ house, alone with her was his perfect day.

Heading into the kitchen he threw open the refrigerator door, pulling out his carton of milk. He took a large swallow, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand once he finished. The house was never short on milk or dairy. Two cartons were his own, one for Miharu, and a forth for the family in general, as well as the cats.

Of course there were cats. Tohru wanted a home with them. He rolled his eyes.

_Tohru…_

Normally she was downstairs waiting for him when he got home. It was one of his favorite parts of the day, being welcomed home by _her_. He was late, so he didn't have room to be all sulky about it. She might have fallen asleep.

Miharu, the little rascal she could be, was often work, and Kyou knew she could get worn out sometimes, even when she tried to hide it. When the baby woke up at night, they normally both argued over who should go take care of her. Neither liked making the other do more work than they already did.

Right now, Miharu was probably asleep. Kyou loved this time of day.

Moving without thought, Kyou headed to the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. His body automatically sought out the warmth of his wife. Even just the sight of Tohru was the most exhilarating and the most calming thing ever.

He stopped in the doorway to their room, crimson gaze immediately falling onto her busy figure. Back turned to him, she was humming softly, the sweet cadence echoing through out the room. She was always humming. She rarely even realized when she was doing it.

A gentle smile softened his features, and he leaned against the door, content to just watch her for a minute. She was hard at work, folding clothes atop the bed. She would probably never even notice he was there. _She's the most careless person I know. She's always dazing out. _She scared the hell out of him sometimes. She never paid attention to her surroundings when by herself. It was one of the traits he found both frustrating and endearing.

Today she was wearing an auburn medium length skirt, with a white button up top. Her long brown hair fell past her shoulders, a tiny bow holding back a few wispy strands, and with every few movements he saw a glimpse of her wedding ring gleaming brightly on her left hand, reminding him again that she really was _his._ She'd chosen him.

Her small movements also caused her skirt to swish around the length of her legs, and the way her shirt innocently clung to her small frame caused him to grit his teeth as he nearly groaned. Here she was innocently cleaning, and all he wanted to do was throw her onto the bed and-

"Tohru."

Immediately her back stiffened in surprise, whatever she had been holding within her hands falling to the bed as she spun around to look up at him. Quickly her surprise disappeared, replaced by one of the brilliant smiles that always managed to make his head spin.

"Kyou-kun!" Her smile faltered momentarily as though she were frustrated with herself, before it strengthened, genuine once again. "Welcome home! I was just-"

"Is the baby asleep?"

"Yes! But actually, I-"

"Good."

And with that he was on her.

Moving forward, Kyou easily trapped her against the bed, his hands gently wrapping about her small frame as his lips captured her mouth, drinking in her essence as he tasted the sweet sugar of her lips and tongue, as though she were the elixir of life, and he was starving of thirst.

Unable to hold his hands still, they moved of their own accord, moving up and down the length of her slight body, relishing every inch and curve he felt, enthralled with her completely. There wasn't a single part of her he didn't love, needing to feel it all, craving the warmth of her body against his.

Her shocked gasp was immediately swallowed as Kyou gently lowered her onto the bed, careful to move slowly so as not to hurt her. Though every inch of him was screaming with desire and need, he always remained tender with her, not wanting to ever be the reason she felt pain again. Pressing his weight against her, he pinned her down, groaning as red quickly swept across Tohru's cheeks. It spurred his actions.

Hungrily he kissed her, his tongue caressing her mouth before he gently nibbled her lip, slowly trailing kisses to the soft curve of her chin, and down the delicate white flesh of her neck. He felt her pulse beating beneath his tongue, racing quicker with each open mouthed kiss. She tasted like heaven, sweeter than any sort of candy.

"K-Kyou…wait..." her voice was soft and shaky, weak under his ministrations, and he grinned at the affect he was having on her, nibbling her earlobe, as his hands began fumbling with the buttons to her shirt.

"H-hold on, I-"

"Mm?" He asked with a mischievous grin, nipping gently against her collar bone as he lowered a hand to her thigh, gently massaging her soft skin as he kneaded his way up the hem of her skirt.

"Li-l-listen...! We can't, y-you…I…w-we-" A second button gone. He simply moaned, his body aching to feel hers, as the third followed in quick secession. His hand caressed its way another inch up her tauntingly firm flesh.

"PLEASE!"

Drawing back from her in confusion, Kyou looked down into her face, desire and concern swimming within his garnet eyes as he watched her worriedly. "What's wrong?" It couldn't be the laundry she was worried about. He would just help her fold the clothes again later. She got flustered over the chores, but she enjoyed Tuesdays just as much as he did. Concerned he breathed heavily, trying to force his body back into control.

"I-I-It's just that…!" Eyes dazed, Tohru looked as though she were having trouble gathering her thoughts, a heated blush settled lightly across her cheeks, and her lips swollen from their intimacy. She looked so cute, obviously flustered and trying to gather a coherent sentence. He badly wanted to kiss her again, and see just how much more he could fluster her before the end of the night, except that something was wrong. He waited patiently for her to get her point across.

"We, aren't…I-I mean that right now we, b-but there's-" _Huh?_ Tohru looked to the side, trying to gesture with her eyes when she realized he still didn't understand. She was confusing the hell out of him. _We can't right now because of what?_ Following the direction he had seen her secretly glance in Kyou looked into the corner of their room, toward the closet.

"We have company…"

Kyou was off of her in less than a second.

There, standing in the corner of their room, by their closet, stood two of the worlds most _un_welcome guests EVER at that moment in time.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

Crimson red burned Kyou's cheeks, his entire face on fire as embarrassment and anger welled up inside him. Mortified at having been caught being so intimate with his wife in _their_ bedroom on their _bed_, in something that _no one_ else had a right to see, he forced his hormones to calm down.

The other two boys looked decidedly uncomfortable, their cheeks pink and their eyes focusing on anything but the pair of them within the room. Kyou felt himself fuming inside. "Get the hell out of my bedroom!!"

"How crude."

The first to gain his composure was Yuki. Holding a box casually within one of his hands, he looked slightly embarrassed.

"If you would have used your eyes, baka, you would have realized that both Momiji and I were trying to help Tohru retrieve some boxes from the closet." Defensive, Kyou automatically opened his mouth angrily. He hated being mocked by Yuki. The last person he wanted to deal with right now was That Guy, and he was seriously pissed.

"Kyou! It's not _our _fault you didn't notice us." Standing with a box in hand as well, Momiji stood atop a chair, just finally able to speak. "If you hadn't been late, Yuki and I wouldn't have had to have helped Tohru get the boxes down. Really Kyou, you should be more considerate, leaving Tohru at home alone all day to have to do all the work while you goof off. It's really rude."

"SHUT UP!" Clenching his hands into fists, Kyou tried hard to suppress the urge to go kick the annoying blonde's ass. "It's not like that, Momiji, you don't even know what you're talking about!"

Yuki sighed. "What's the use arguing with an idiot. He didn't even listen to Tohru; he's not going to listen to us. That would require patience."

His blood pressure was rising off the roof, his temper sky-rocketing with each passing second. Over the last year his temper had diminished drastically, but between the two other guys in the room, they were pushing every single one of his last buttons. His patience was worn thin, and he was ready to seriously explode. "All right, that's i-"

"G-gomen nasai," Tohru's embarrassed voice rose from the bed and he watched her out of the corner of his eye as she flusteredly adjusted her clothing, re-buttoning her shirt. Cheeks pink, she hurriedly smoothed down the folds within her skirt. "W-we don't normally have company over this time of day…"

Kyou's cheeks heated more. That implied that….

_Ahhh! _He sighed in defeat. All he had wanted was an afternoon alone with his _wife. _Was that too much to ask?

Of course it was, when it came to _their _family.

"Never mind that, what are _they _doing here," he asked gruffly, indicating his two least favorite cousins at the moment. "Haven't you two ever considered _calling _before inviting yourselves over. Maybe we don't want to see you! You ever think about that?"

"Oh no, it's we who should apologize," Smiling at Tohru, Yuki crossed the room, setting down the box he had been holding and placing it on the bed. "And it's not Tohru's fault. Some people just don't know to act sophisticated for more than two seconds."

He ground his teeth. "That's it! You wanna imply something asshole, then say it to my face!" He didn't care how many times he had lost to Yuki in the past he would beat the crap out of him now!

"Would you like me to help refold the clothes?"

"DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Fists shaking at his side, he fumed. If there was one thing Kyou hated it was to be ignored. It brought back feelings of inferiority. He also hated watching Yuki try to peaceably help fold clothes next to his anxious wife, speaking casually as he calmly addressed her.

The day he had stopped calling her 'Honda-san' had made Tohru undeniably happy. Kyou had never understood the rat's reluctance to do so in the first place. _I am seriously pathetic though, for being possessive over the fact that he uses her _namehe thought, realizing that he had begun to feel jealous._ Honestly! Who the hell gets worked up over something stupid, like that? _

"Kyou, I think maybe you should try to calm down a little bit." Turning his glare onto Momiji, Kyou felt his annoyance shift. The brat was just as annoying as that damned Yuki, except in an entirely different way. Half the time Kyou didn't know what kind of sugar pills he'd managed to inhale, or where the hell he got his intuitive perception from, but both were enough to put him on edge. Right now he didn't want to deal with either.

"Momiji shut up and get out! What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Didn't they have other things they could do than ruin his evening? Like work, or school? First Haru and now this, what other unexpected surprises was he in for?

"Kyou! That's not very nice," Momiji's obnoxious voice keened, whiney as usual. "Especially when we came all the way here to visit!"

"Don't visit!"

Kyou felt his energy levels draining quickly. He ran a ragged hand through his hair. It wasn't like he didn't want Tohru to have company over, he knew it made her happy, and if it made her happy than he was glad. He just didn't like the times they chose to visit.

"Can't you two ever let us know you're coming over ahead of time, so we can plan in advance? Like a _week_…or a _month_." So he had plenty of time to Momiji proof the house and _leave _before they even arrived. It wasn't as though they were coming to visit _him_. Tohru was everyone's favorite family member, the entire house adored her.

"If we did that, we might not catch you Kyou. You'd probably hide the entire time, you're so anti-social!" Kyou grit his teeth. _What the fuck? Can he read _minds He wasn't _that _obvious. He glared at Momiji, but his younger cousin continued.

"You and Tohru get to see each other all of the time, but we don't get to see you guys as much as we used to. That's why we like to visit."

'_You guys_' did that include _him_ as well? It always seemed strange to him that certain members of his family would even want to visit. Their entire lives they had been raised to look down upon the cat. He supposed that out of several of his family members, Momiji had never acted like that toward him. Instead, Kyou had always been pushing _him _away. He had never disliked Momiji, though he thought he could be damn annoying. The kid could put a positive spin on just about anything, which was probably why both he and Tohru got along so well. _Visiting family isn't always so bad, there's Shishou, I guess. _Momiji, no matter how much it had worked to his own disadvantage or the circumstances, had always made an effort to include him too. _We haven't visited with the others in a while either. _Tohru was probably in seventh heaven. If it made her happy then...

"Hey…"

"Besides that, you always horde Tohru to yourself, Kyou, you're so greedy! Why don't you let the rest of us play with her sometimes?" He stuck out his tongue, and Kyou snapped, reaching forward. Momiji dodged and jumped off the chair.

"DAMN IT! You piss me off!" He took after his younger cousin who dashed across the room as quick as a hare. Both Yuki and Tohru turned in surprise as Momiji leapt past them, sprinting around the bed. "Momiji, get back here and take it like a man!"

"Ahahaha, Kyou, you're too slow!"

"Shut up!"

Leaping over the bed, Kyou moved to follow and felt his foot snag on the blanket, his ankle twisted into the covers. _Crap…_Crashing down onto the mattress he watched the newly refolded clothes fall to the ground, sending them onto the floor and into a disarrayed mess beneath him. He shook in angered embarrassment.

"That's it!" He leapt to his feet, his hands bawled up into angry fists at his side. "Get the fuck out of this house! I'm tired of unexpected visitors, I don't want anymore! If you're not invited don't come!" He scooped up one of the articles of clothing off of the bed as he stepped down, his face fixed into a permanent scowl "What the hell are all of these clothes out here for anyway?"

"You…really don't want anymore unexpected visitors, Kyou?"

"NO!"

"O-oh…"

Cringing at the sudden disheartened sound, Kyou turned around, mentally cursing himself for having accidentally yelled at Tohru. "N-no wait….It's not-" To his horror he watched as a few tiny tears suddenly materialized within her eyes, the drops clinging to her lashes as her head lowered, her brown bangs falling over her eyes. His anger faded immediately, regret and panic quickly setting in.

"H-hey…"

Her arms wrapped protectively about her stomach, completely drawing into herself. Kyou felt like an ass. _Why did I go and yell at _her?_ I-I hadn't meant to. God, I'm the world's largest idiot._

"Hey wait, no…I hadn't meant-" He heard a sudden sob and his panic intensified.

"Wai…wait! Don't cry! I'm sorry! Tohru? I hadn't meant….I'm not angry at you! I just…and didn't think! I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Gahh." He had wrapped her in a tight embrace before he was even aware that he'd reached out to do it, his right hand gently threaded through her brown tresses as he held her against his chest. "I hadn't meant to make you cry," he said regretfully, feeling defeated. He was the absolute worst to go making her cry like that.

She shook her head against his chest.

"Kyou-kun…i-is angry about the clothes," she choked, shaking her head against him. "A-and doesn't want any unexpected-"

"No, shhh," he said soothingly, tightening his hold on her reassuringly. "I'm not angry about the clothes. I was just mad and stupidly reacted like an idiot. I'm not upset with you, okay? I'm not angry."

"B-but-"

He moved his hand to tip her chin up to him, tilting her head up so that she couldn't hide her face and he could look her in the eyes. The frightened uncertainty swimming within her sorrel pools bothered him. This wasn't really just about some old clothes. It was something more. _I hate it when she does this._

"No buts, it's okay. Now," he said seriously, locking their gazes. "Tell me what's really wrong." He watched her eyes widen, anxiousness increasing. She had to know by now that he could read her like a book. He had always been able to tell when she was hiding something, or putting up a front. It bothered him when she tried disguising what she was upset about, and he never let her get away with it if he could help it.

With him, Tohru rarely tried to hide anything. He had tried to prove to her time and again that no matter what happens, no matter what she might say….he'd never be disillusioned, and he would never let her think she was again.

"I….w-well…" pink sprinkled her cheeks. He noticed as she began twisting her fingers anxiously before her. He smiled gently, letting her know that it was okay. His free hand tenderly dipped down to still her hands within his grasp. Her blush darkened, but she swallowed and continued. "Kyou…we're…" The determined expression that captured her face was adorable as she visibly steeled herself. Her own hands came to grip his one tightly. He was ready for whatever she had to tell him. "We're…going to have another baby."

Anything—except that.

The silence in the room after those few softly spoken words was deafening. There was no sound except for the slight intake of breath from Tohru. The hand holding her chin suddenly lowered in shock, his crimson eyes widening in stunned surprise. It took him a moment to register her words, barely able to believe them.

"You're…pregnant?" He asked aloud hardly aware of his own voice. The last thing he would have expected her to say…

He looked back down into her face, realizing the sudden uncertainty that had captured her features. Her eyes were wide and anxious, her breath caught as she looked up at him. She didn't move. Her entire body was frozen in place. He could see slight fear etched across her face as she waited for his response.

He didn't wait a moment longer.

Taking fierce possession of her mouth, Kyou kissed her hard, his hands moving to cup her cheeks as shear happiness engulfed him. "Th-that's wonderful!" Adrenaline took over his body. _We...we're going to have another baby!_ He picked her up and twirled her around gleefully, causing her to giggle through a happy sob before carefully setting her back down again. She was crying, in contrast to the tears a brilliant smile on her face.

He used his thumb to wipe away the salty water from beneath one of her eyes, before leaning in to kiss her again. "When did you find out? Today? You should have-"

"I just found out before you got here!" Tohru exclaimed, before he captured her mouth again, tasting the sweet flavor of her lips, one of his hands falling to rest upon her lower stomach. She spoke breathily against his lips, her words broken apart by each one of their fervent kisses.

"I-I was trying to-" She moaned against his mouth, causing him to groan in return. Her hands moved indecisively from his chest to his shoulders, dancing across his upper torso, leaving trails of fire in their wake. His body reacted passionately under her touch, needing her more and more with each feather light touch. "Trying to think of a way to tell you, but-" He kissed her again hard, interrupting her words. "But I wasn't given a chance!"

"Mmm," he mumbled against her incoherently, suddenly lifting her into the air. Her eyes widened and she gasped in surprise, pink sprinkling her face. The reaction only intensified his mood. His expression was of pure joy. He couldn't help grinning from ear to ear.

"We have to celebrate," he declared, seriousness etched throughout his voice. Her brown eyes clouding in confusion, she looked absolutely adorable as he handled her, refusing to release her.

"W-what?"

"Celebrate _together_."

"Right now?"

"Now."

He ignored her as she squeaked embarrassedly, carefully holding her as he climbed onto the mattress, moving swiftly across the bed. He tenderly laid her down, positioning her head atop their soft pillows. The vision before his eyes, her face heated, happy tears glistening radiantly on her lashes. She was _so_ beautiful.

Immediately she began to sit up, repositioning onto her knees. The blush adorning her pretty face made it obvious to him that she was still aware of their current company.

"K-Kyou-kun! B-but-"

He swallowed her words. _I can't wait any longer…_He _needed_ her, needed to feel her completely, inside and out. His mouth quickly silenced her protests, his hands wrapping around her small body, drawing her petite frame closer against him. "Tohru," he growled. He could feel her curves pressed against his chest, her hips molded to his, driving him utterly insane as his body strained to press against her in response. His tongue traced the soft contours of her lips, dancing across her tongue. She melted into his embrace.

"This," He said breathily, as his mouth trailed down the softly delicate skin of her neck. "Is one visitor," The top button of her shirt broke, his hands convulsing as he tried to remove it. "I can't wait to meet." Listening to her soft sobs he gently laid her back against their pillows, brushing the hair from her porcelain face as he smiled back down at her. "I love you."

The look she gave him, pure happiness and adoration written across her face, wonder filling her eyes. It broke him down entirely. With just a simple look, he knew he'd do _anything_ for her. Even catch the moon. She made him feel that anything was possible. No one…had ever made him feel more worth-while, more _needed_, than the beautiful woman before him.

He felt warmth cross his skin as she reached out and stroked one of his cheeks with her fingers, causing his entire body to shiver under her touch. "I love you too," he heard her whisper. Her brown eyes locked onto his, the sincere truth behind her voice chiming loud and clear. "_So_ much."

"Get….out," He growled, between clenched teeth. Every inch of him was screaming with need, and his desire was making itself intimately known. Taking her mouth in his he clumsily fumbled with the rest of her buttons, tearing them off as fast he could. He didn't need to turn around and look to know the other two occupants had fled the room. They hadn't been given any choice.

Teasing her soft skin, he gently nipped her neck, moving his hand up to cup her left breast, eliciting a soft mewl. Her sighs of pleasure rang sweetly in his ears as he tauntingly played with the lace fabric, feeling her soft mound harden beneath his touch. She squirmed beneath him, reacting to his every ministration. He couldn't help but grin. He adored her body, took pleasure in mesmerizing every single inch of it. He'd long since discovered where she was most sensitive, how she liked best to be touched. Each cooed sigh, every soft moan only intensified his arousal, knowing he could bring her to that heightened state sensation.

"Tohru…" Her finger tips suddenly grazed the skin on his chest and he gasped, the initial skin-on-skin contact nearly flooring him. Her hands slipped beneath his shirt, wandering the planes of his chest. His breath came out ragged as he pulled it up and over his head.

Likewise—she liked to stimulate him in return.

Pants straining painfully he felt her hands dip low, helping relieve his tension. Their first few times together like this, she had been hesitant, unsure of her actions, as had he. Now they both moved smoothly, more confident and experienced in their movements. He loved that she still blushed though. Her blush was enough to drive him mad with desire at one glance.

"Thank you..." Her words were soft and melodic, a husky undercurrent attached to her voice. He could feel the heat radiating from her body, rolling off her in waves. Loosening her bra he watched as the creamy mounds fell free of their confines, now fully exposed to his perusal. Using the tips of his fingers he teased the sensitive flesh drawing slow circles around the delicate buds. The reaction was just what he expected. Brows creasing he looked down at her in amusement as she tried to speak.

"I--" she gasped when he paused, hovering lightly above one of her peeks. He grinned as she bit her bottom lip, writhing beneath his playful hands. He loved flustering her. She visibly tried to calm her breathing before starting again. "I'm…so happy Kyou."

Smile turning gentle he looked down at her tenderly, allowing his forehead to lightly rest against hers. Heaven shone up at him through her passion glazed eyes. His hand sought out the section of her stomach where he knew the baby to be. "Of course you are, silly." He lightly rolled a kiss across her lips, his breath labored as he hovered above her. It was just like Tohru to thank _him_. In reality there was not enough that he could do to thank her, for everything she had ever done for him. Without Tohru he didn't pretend that he would ever have gotten over his hate, self-loathing, and despair. She had become his salvation.

What amazed him however, and he never let himself take it for granted even once, was that she _needed_ him, just as much as he needed her in return.

"So am I." Seizing her mouth, just long enough to distract her, his hand slipped beneath the band of her skirt and into the heated corridor between her legs. The reaction was instantaneous. Arching back against him, Tohru's eyes widened and she gasped, her lips parting in a sudden intake of breath. He ground his teeth at the reaction, a guttural groan rising from within his throat. She was so…_God_, he panted, knowing there were no words to describe it.

No matter how many times they made love, each time was new and special, wondrous to the beautiful woman beneath him, and through it all she remained so innocent and pure. She hadn't changed, only matured, and blossomed into the beautiful flower she was today. He wanted to give her all the joy and happiness in the world, because she deserved it more than anyone.

Fingers eliciting sighs of pleasure from her, he teasingly played with the soft folds beneath, feather light touches grazing the outside of the thin silken material that separated him from the inner depths of his wife. "Tohru," he rasped. His body was shuddering with the effort it took to restrain him from tearing the barrier away and moving inside her. He was reaching his limits. Sensing his needs Tohru adjusted her positioning beneath him and he took the opportunity to rid her body of the maddening silk that blocked his entry.

Sliding up her body he relished every dip and curve taking selfish pleasure in her softness as he caught the ends of her shirt bringing it and her bra up and over her head. Her eyes didn't show any signs of fear, only passion as she stared up at him, her lips swollen from their kisses. Aching he intimately pressed his knee between her legs, capturing her hands gently to pin them firmly against the bed. His arms rest to either side of her head. Their breath mingled together, ragged. The heat between them radiated warmly, beckoning him closer. He felt the burning of her lips as she leaned forward to place a single innocent kiss upon his mouth, before laying back down to smile warmly up at him. It was all the sign he needed. He felt her knees relax, welcoming him forward into the cradle of her hips. He moved to gently press into her body—when a sudden familiar cry shattered the passionate silence.

Kyou's entire body went rigid.

_Not…now…_He thought through gritted teeth frozen against his wife, his body, particularly below the waist, throbbing. Suspended neither moved, both their ears alert as they waited in consternation for another sound. Kyou felt himself nearly praying. _Just a little bit longer sweetheart, not—damn it!_ The loud cry wailed through the house again dashing all his hopes of possibly dealing with the cause of all that racket until after. He didn't have to guess to know what was coming next. He already knew. He'd been through it already before.

"Kyou…the baby." Sighing in defeat he slumped above Tohru trying his damnedest to calm his body down into a semblance of order. The piercing cries of Miharu continued to echo through the baby monitor, not allowing him the chance to even forget as they rang loudly in the room. "Kyou?" He just wanted this little bit of time alone in the bedroom with his wife. He'd wanted her all day. It was _Monday_, their day _together_. "Kyou…I can't ignore the baby."

He sighed for a second time, looking back down into his wife's eyes. They were nearly nose to nose. "Yeah, I know." It wasn't their first time they had been interrupted by the baby, and it probably wouldn't be their last, especially with another munchkin on the way. _Damn the timing though._ His body was screaming in every sort of protest, and it didn't feel good at all.

Leaning down he stole one last gentle kiss, tenderly brushing a couple stray locks of hair from her face, tucking them behind her ears before carefully distributing his weight from atop her body. It wasn't easy to move when the warmth of her petite frame continued to call him, beckoning him back. Ignoring it as best he could he gently rested his head against hers, looking deep into her bright eyes. "I'll take care of the baby. You just stay here." The protest she gave was expected.

"A-ah! But Kyou, you just got back from work. Let me—" Placing a placating finger against her lips Kyou softly silenced her.

"Silly, it's never work to take care of my family." Even at a time like this, in all his sexual frustration, being able to look after their baby, helping out around the house, and providing, it made him feel happier than he could ever describe. It's what he loved to do. "Once I get her calmed down we can all go downstairs or play outside. Relax."

Using every ounce of his will power he pulled away from her, grabbing his pants from the side of the bed and slowly pulled them back on. The little squirt was probably hungry and needed changing. Tohru took care of her all day. It was his turn look after the baby now.

Leaning down he looked her seriously in the eyes, his crimson gaze fiery and full of promised passion as he made direct contact with her, a mischievously playful smile lighting his face. "Just don't think you're getting out of anything tonight."

The blush that quickly spread across her cheeks was all he needed to know his words had their affect. He laughed before kissing her forehead head and snatching up his shirt. The flustered expression on her face was an adorable one. He needed to get out before he decided to attack her right then and there again. "I love you. I'll see you in a minute."

Finally pulling away Kyou headed out the door, throwing his shirt on over his head. He smiled all the way down the hall. Maybe unexpected surprises weren't really bad things after all, especially this kind. It was one visitor he didn't intend to let go.

Walking into the room of their first child, he could hardly wait.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Authors Note_

_I hope everyone enjoyed! This is my first fanfic, or 'one shot'. It was a lot of fun to write, especially since I am unaccustomed to writing for a character like Kyou! I hope you can all be kindly forgiving of any mistakes. Obviously the story takes a bit of a different twist off of the end of the manga. With the exception of the fact that they didn't move away, I tried to keep it close._

_Many thanks to Sari-chan for all her help! You're a huge inspiration and I love you. I don't think I would have been able to even attempt Kyou if not for the fact that I have worked with you so often! You're the greatest and I adore you!_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Disclaimer

_I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters affiliated within the anime or manga. The genius to those rights is Natsuki Takaya, may she be eternally blessed!_

_Kittendreamz_


End file.
